Ewald Cristaldi
Ewald Cristaldi is a former exorcist. He is also ranked as the third highest official in the Church as Cardinal Deacon. Appearance Ewald has the appearance of a middle-aged man with black hair, dressed in vestments. Personality Ewald has shown to be a serious, calm, composed, and diligent man yet at the same time responsible and kind as he wanted to take full responsibility for the revolt that he and his fellow exorcists made. History While Ewald was still an Exorcist, he was reowned for his great fighting skills,his mastery of the Excalibur swords. Upon his retirement as an Exorcist,he became a teacher who taught hundreds of Church warriors to fight against the enemies of the Church. Dulio was also once his student. He has also diligently taught Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta how to use the Excalibur fragments. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Ewald was first introduced in Volume 19 when Vasco delivered a letter of challenge. Kiba impatiently attacked Ewald due to him being a wielder of Excalibur but was overwhelmed by him. Later, the fight was set up to take place in a replica of Kuoh Town in an artificial dimension created by Rossweisse. Ewald led his group of Exorcists against Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda Quarta, Yuuto Kiba, Irina and Sona's peerage. He then faced them off and manages to overpower them single-handedly. However they were able to turn the tables on him when Kiba used a new ability to absorb the power of Ewald's sword and Irina was empowered by Griselda, leaving Dulio with the opportunity to use a finishing move in order to defeat him. Powers and Abilities Holy Sword Wielder: Ewald is an exceptional Holy Sword wielder, capable of wielding up to 3 of the Excalibur fragments. Master Swordsman: Ewald is a incredibly strong master swordsman, being able to wield 3 holy swords simultaneously. He was also able to overpower other swordsmen like Xenovia, Irina and Kiba with ease and minimal movements. Ewald demonstrates tremendous versatility in the wielding of the Excalibur Replica, even able to mix in the use of several exorcist equipment and abilities such as holy water, crosses, and knowledge of the Bible to overwhelm Yuuto, Irina, Dulio, and Griselda. Holy Magic: Ewald has some knowledge in holy based magic spells that allow him to create and control holy energy,during his battle against the members of DxD he was able to create a barrier of holy energy to trap Irina, Dulio, Yuuto and Griselda, the strength of the barrier can be further enhanced by Blessing which Yuuto stated he cannot destroy unless he uses Gram. Master Tactician: Ewald is a master strategist, able to use cunning and effective combat tactics to gain a great advantage over his opponent as shown in his strategic versatility in fully using all the abilities of the replica Excalibur. Immense Exorcist Skills: Alongside Vasco Strada, Ewald is one of two exorcists capable of slaying even the highest class of Devils relying solely on their own skills without having sacred gears. Having honed his combat skills to utmost perfection, he is able to singlehandedly take on Dulio and Griselda, the two top class exorcists. Immense Speed: Ewald has been shown to be extremely fast due to his training as an exorcist, being able to keep up with Yuuto Kiba at high speed combat. When further combined with the Excalibur replica's Rapidly enhanced speed, he is able to dodge and counter almost all of Yuuto, Irina, Dulio and Griselda's combined attacks. Equipment Excalibur Replica (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): While weaker then the original Excalibur, the sword is capable of all the abilities of each Excalibur fragment which Ewald has shown to be able to use in various combinations. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Category:Human